


stomp my boots (before I go back in)

by stormie2817



Series: winter wonderklance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Mistletoe, Monthly Klance Prompts December 2019, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sappy, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by The Killers song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: The holiday season brings about many ways for Lance to be competitive with his boyfriend... but it gives just as many ways for them to be loving towards one another as well.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: winter wonderklance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	stomp my boots (before I go back in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interstelklance (ravenlily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/gifts).



> [Audrey](https://twitter.com/interstelklance), my love! You have been such an incredible friend to me so far and words can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate you and how glad I am to have gotten to know you! You are so lovely, so encouraging and supportive. You're so kind and sweet, and your sense of humour is amazing. You're so important to me and I really really value our friendship. I hope this short and sweet little thing brings you a little bit of joy! You deserve all the good and happy things in life! I'm always sending positive energy and good vibes your way! Love you, babe!!
> 
> Also, back at it again with the inability to come up with a good summary! I AM SORRY!!!! And this is longer than a drabble but I'm cutting myself some slack cuz I combined three prompts into this!
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely beta, [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines)! Thank you for always being down to read my fics! I LOVE YOU! To the members of the Klance Writers Support Discord server, thank you for your patience and your endless support and encouragement! I treasure each and every one of you!!!

***  
_cinnamon candles burning, snowball fights outside_  
_a smile below each nose and above each chin_  
_stomp my boots before I go back in_  
***

Lance peeked out from behind the tree where he was hiding and immediately pulled back with a yelp as something whizzed past just inches from his face. He heard a soft curse and giggled as he bent down to gather up some snow from the ground to retaliate. He shivered slightly as he felt the melting snow in his hair trickle down his back in an icy stream.

He should have known better than to throw a snowball at his boyfriend, even if it was in jest. They were both too competitive to let it slide. Now, it was an hour later, the trunk of their half-unloaded car still wide open, along with the front door of their house.

He tentatively peeked out again and smirked when he saw Keith’s back turned. He stepped out from behind the tree and prepared to throw his snowball, aiming for the strip of skin above the collar of his coat. They didn’t call him Sharpshooter for nothing.

He heard Keith cry out as the snowball made impact, no doubt getting some snow down his coat in the process. Lance threw his head back and held his stomach as he laughed. The laugh turned into a screech as he felt a snowball hit him square in the face. It was Keith’s turn to laugh and Lance smiled softly at the sound as he wiped his face clear of snow.

“All right, Mullet, you got me! Let’s call it a truce and get inside now, your hands are probably freezing!”

“You’re the one that started it!” Keith scoffed. “And I’m wearing gloves!”

“It’s zero degrees out here and your gloves don’t have fingers!” Lance tried to sneak one last snowball in but shrieked when he was tackled into the snow, Keith perched on his hips to keep him down. Lance stared at Keith’s laughing face above him and felt his heart skip a beat. No matter how many times it happened, it still took Lance’s breath away when Keith laughed.

“Nice try,” Keith said as his laughter petered off. “Now, let’s go inside.” He stood up and helped Lance get to his feet as well.

They grabbed the rest of the bags from the car and made their way towards the front door. Keith called out for Kosmo and they both laughed when he came bounding over with snow saturated in his fur.

“Make sure you shake the snow off before you go in,” Lance said as he stomped his feet on the welcome mat. He placed the bags on the floor and grabbed the old towel from the closet to wipe Kosmo down. Keith placed his own bags down and shrugged off his coat. Lance followed suit after he finished drying Kosmo off.

They worked in sync to put away their purchases, a lingering touch pressed to the other as they walked within each other’s orbit. Lance smiled as he watched Keith light the new scented candle he bought and inhale deeply.

“Does it smell like Christmas?” Lance joked.

“It honestly just smells like cinnamon.” Keith replied with a slight frown on his face, taking another sniff of the burning candle.

“Is that not what Christmas smells like?”

“No, that’s more of an autumn scent, not Christmas.”

“Wow, you take candles really seriously, babe.” Lance chuckled. “What does Christmas smell like, then?”

Keith shrugged before walking into the living room. “I dunno. Pine trees? Gingerbread? Hot chocolate?”

“Is that your roundabout way of asking me to make hot chocolate?” Lance reached out and pulled Keith towards him by the waist.

“Did it work?” Keith smirked playfully as he wrapped his own arms around Lance.

Lance laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Anything for you, babe. But that means you have to carry down all the boxes of decorations from the attic.”

“Anything for you, babe.” Keith repeated, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

They disentangled from each other and parted to do their respective tasks. Lance hummed softly under his breath as he heated the milk in a saucepan on the stove. He glanced into the living room occasionally as Keith slowly brought down all the boxes.

“How did we end up with so many decorations? Do we even have enough space to put this all up?”

Lance chuckled at Keith’s disgruntled voice. He poured the hot chocolate into mugs, sprinkling a little cinnamon into Keith’s, before grabbing them both and heading into the living room. He watched Keith place the last box on the floor and smiled at him fondly.

“Hey, take a break and drink this.” Lance handed the mug over and they both made their way to the couch. He watched Keith take a sip and make an appreciative noise. “Good?”

“It’s perfect. Just how I like it.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek and Lance felt his heart warm.

They drank their hot chocolate while talking idly, leaning against each other and just generally enjoying each other’s company. Kosmo was dozing by their feet and Lance reached down to scratch behind his ears, while Keith collected their empty mugs and went to place them in the sink.

When Keith returned, they started unpacking the decorations. As Lance dug through his box, he found a headband he bought as a joke last year and smiled to himself mischievously. He put it on and snuck up behind Keith. He gripped Keith’s waist lightly, turning him around slowly and relishing the moment Keith’s questioning look turned to exasperated fondness when he looked above his head.

“Really, Lance?”

Lance smirked roguishly and pulled Keith flush against himself.

“What? Do you have any objections?”

“If you want a kiss, you just have to ask. There’s no need to put on the stupid mistletoe headband.” Keith laughed lightly as he looked up at the fake mistletoe dangling above both of their heads.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Does that mean no kiss?” Lance pouted.

Keith leaned closer and Lance closed his eyes in anticipation. He felt Keith skim their noses together, breath hot against his lips. Keith placed one hand behind Lance’s neck and finally pressed their lips together, tilting his head to one side to deepen the kiss. Lance gripped Keith’s waist tighter and moved his mouth slowly against Keith’s, gentle yet demanding. He felt Keith let out a soft laugh against his lips before pulling away.

“How was that?” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Ask me again in ten minutes.” Lance said breathlessly before pulling Keith in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UymN_kjYeFk) on repeat, but the chorus in particular, the entire time I was writing this. It's stuck in my head even now. But it's a pretty nice song, so I'll allow it. I've never listened to The Killers before this, but I'm defs gonna check out more of their stuff soon.
> 
> Also, this was kind of a challenge for me since I had to kind of describe the kiss in detail and I'd never done that before. That part was the hardest for me, so I hope you don't rag on me too much for it! I _will_ improve!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
